


just a face

by stupidbadgers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kakashi Week 2020, M/M, Ramen, kakashi is a cheeky little shit, one day naruto will learn, prompt: masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: “it’s not weird, it’s just a face,” he murmured, slurping another bite of noodles.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 14
Kudos: 142
Collections: Kakashi Week 2020





	just a face

**Author's Note:**

> oh look, i'm writing for kakashi week too! ngl, most of them will probably be kakairu because that's just how i am. no apologies, no regrets. 
> 
> day 1, prompt: masks. 
> 
> enjoy~~

“Ugh, I just want to know what his face looks like! I bet it’s real weird and that’s why he won’t show anyone!” Naruto grumbled, pushing ramen around in his bowl. He had finally toned down his complaining about Kakashi’s masked face, but it was going on an hour now and Iruka, though he loved the boy, was tuning out. 

The problem with tuning out was that Iruka wasn’t paying attention to what his own responses were. 

“It’s not weird, it’s just a face,” he murmured, slurping another bite of noodles. 

Silence followed his statement. Enough so that Iruka turned his head to find out why it was quiet enough for him to hear a pin drop. 

Naruto was gaping at Iruka, then his eyes flicked over Iruka’s shoulder and his expression turned darker. Iruka turned to see that Kakashi was standing behind him. 

“Why have _you_ seen his face, Iruka-sensei?” Naruto shouted. 

Iruka flushed. 

“Maa, Naruto,” Kakashi started to say before Naruto cut him off. 

“I didn’t ask you!” 

“Naruto!” Iruka admonished, “that’s no way to speak to your sensei. You were taught better than that.” 

Naruto had the decency to flush, but his expression was still hard and he was glaring at Kakashi. 

Kakashi came further into the restaurant, sitting on Iruka’s other side. Iruka unconsciously leaned toward the man, a warmth spreading through him at their proximity. He hadn’t told Naruto that he and Kakashi were dating; it was still new and they hadn’t told anyone yet. But Iruka felt a simple kind of happiness when he was with the other man and he knew whatever was between them could grow into something more, something steady and forever. 

He shook himself from his thoughts, the tension in the air palpable. 

Iruka directed his attention back to the boy, who had started pouting. 

“I’ve seen his face because he chose to show me his face. I didn’t use tricks or pranks to get him to do something he is uncomfortable with,” Iruka said with a stern look, knowing all about Team 7’s antics. “Did you ever think that maybe he is uncomfortable with people seeing his face? Or that if you maybe just asked him politely, he would be more than willing to show you?” 

Naruto started to splutter, “we did ask! And he just pulled down his mask to show us another mask!” 

Iruka narrowed his eyes, “that was after you spent the entire week trying to unmask him.” 

Naruto furrowed his brow and pouted with more intensity. 

“It’s just a face, what’s the big deal?” Naruto grumbled. 

“If it’s just a face, why is it such a big deal to you?” Iruka countered. 

Naruto threw his hands up, “’cause I gotta know!” 

Kakashi leaned on the bar to see around Iruka. The smirk on his face was clear for Iruka to see, though he was sure that not many others would be able to detect it. Iruka spent a lot of time looking at Kakashi though. 

“Would it make you feel better if I took off my mask, Naruto?” Kakashi asked. 

The boy’s eyes lit up as if he had just been granted unlimited, free ramen for the rest of his life. 

“Yes!” 

Iruka sighed, knowing that nothing he had said to Naruto had sunk in to his brain. It was a thick skull to get through. 

“Alright,” Kakashi replied slowly. Naruto was practically bouncing in his seat, giddy with the idea of finally seeing his sensei unmasked. 

Iruka turned to look at Kakashi, trying to figure out what he was planning. Something was going to happen and Naruto wasn’t going to like it, that much he knew. 

Kakashi’s eye glittered with mischief. Before Iruka knew what was happening, Kakashi had his mask down and his lips were pressed against Iruka’s. Somewhere behind Iruka, Naruto was screeching. Iruka couldn’t make out the words, too focused on the warm, dry lips pressed against his own. He put his hand on Kakashi’s cheek. 

Kakashi pulled away, his mask already back in place. He winked at Iruka. 

Iruka’s cheeks were aflame, but he couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face. He turned back to Naruto, who was still yelling. 

“I told you, it’s just a face.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> find me on


End file.
